


Meetings

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Everyone makes compromises in a relationship.





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Warnings: Hints at bondage, but none described.  


* * *

We meet up three or four times a year. The alien dudes saved the planet, sorted us all out then sent the SG teams packing. So now we only meet on Daniel's birthday, Or Sam's, or Christmas, something like that.

As far as everyone else knows.

Daniel and I have this weekend thing going, but he can't rationalise it with the person he believes himself to be. So we skulk around. And I let him. Because I'll take what I can get, and I want him and there aren't any alternatives.

I still have hopes that he'll see reason eventually.

"I mistreat you, Jack," he sighs into my shoulder, half an hour after we've said our public goodbye.

"I know."

"Don't let me do it."

The situation can go rapidly downhill from here, if I'm not careful. I know this to my cost.

"Only one way I know to stop you. It's all down to you in the end. You know that."

"I know. I like it though, Jack."

"You like the hiding."

"Yes."

"You like to feel that this is wrong, don't you, Daniel?"

"Yes."

"I don't get it."

"No, you don't."

Because I want to shout it from the roof tops.

"But what do you really believe?"

"I believe," he says sadly as he gives me a playful bite, "that I love you, Jack O'Neill".

"Why?"

"Because you make me feel bad. Like a bad person."

I rub a thumb over his cheek. There's more to it than that, for both of us. He makes me feel like a real person. There's a difference.

"Daniel."

The world may be simple to just about everyone else, but to me it is twisted as hell.

"Please, Jack. Just."

"Mmm?"

"Just please. Stop asking questions." He pushes himself away from me, and holds his arms out in front of his chest, wrists crossed. That gesture. He adds the look up through the eyelashes. Bastard. "Please."

"Daniel."

"Please. Make it all go away."

He kneels.

"And then? Then what? You're out of here? Back to work on Monday?" I have to turn my back to him. He knows that ultimately, I can't resist.

"I'm thinking about it, Jack."

I sigh.

"The alternatives, I mean. I just need... I need to bring it all into focus. It's still hard."

A man could die of old age waiting.

"Soon, Jack, I promise."

When he leaves, I light all the lamps. This time though, something's changed. A tiny sign of hope waits for me in the bathroom. It could be forgetfulness, or unconscious intent, but Daniel's toothbrush remains.

Somehow it means more than the chains.

~END~


End file.
